Los dos dos demonios: Spriggan y Sylph
by TherionLord
Summary: Fic basado en la canción "Unravel" de Tokyo Gohul. A pesar de que se lo advirtió aquella vez volvió a hacer lo mismo. Esta vez no pensaba contenerse estaba dispuesto a matarlo si era necesario pero no dejaría que volvieran a tocarlas a ninguna. Esta vez iban a enseñarle lo que pasaba si se enfadaba a un demonio.
1. Llamas de ira y odio

Por que cuantos más fics tengo que terminar más ideas se me ocurren para nuevos? No lo entiendo :'( jajajaja Bueno de todas formas aprovecho para avisar que tengo este y otro fic de fairy tail en la recámara pero a partir de esta semana estaré un poco más inactivo que de costumbre por motivos de exámenes así que tendréis que tener paciencia. Cuando termine con ellos terminare los 3 que tengo por terminar.

Y bueno vamos a lo que interesa: tercer fic de SAO y también inspirado en una canción aunque igual que el segundo la canción no tiene que ver con la serie.

Esto se me ocurrio después de ver por enésima vez el episodio 24 de ALO "El héroe dorado" (me encanta ese episodio en serio jajaja) y después de verlo y escuchar cierta canción (que ya sabréis por el summary no se para que me pongo enigmático….) se me ocurrió este fic.

Para resumir un poco la trama sugou a vuelto a hacer de las suyas y ha vuelto a secuestrar a asuna y yui y a leafa le a pasado lo mismo con kuroi**(Este personaje aparece en mi primer fic de SAO "Siempre a tu lado" si quieres saber más sobre él pasate por el fic)

Pero esta vez lo que ha hecho es que han llevado a las chicas a una zona restringida de ALO a la cual sólo pueden acceder ellos dos. Para rematar han "contratado" a varios gremios de jugadores de su misma calaña.(unos pedófilos salidos como ellos)

En cuanto a parejas creo que no necesito decir nada no? Si conoces mi estilo de fics de SAO medianamente sabrás a qué personajes voy a usar ;-)

Nada mas que decir espero que os guste el fic.

La pesadilla se repite

-"Aaaa mierda!... -"gritaba klein frustrado

-"No hay manera de que podamos entrar? -" dijo liz preocupada

-"No hay manera de burlar el sistema así que no veo ninguna…. -" dijo este decaído

-"Pero no podemos dejar a asuna san y leafa san así….-" dijo silica

-"Tenemos que encontrar una manera de entrar y rápido -"dijo sinon nerviosa también

-"Hay una…..-" dijo kirito por detrás

-"Kirito! -" desde cuando estas…. -" dijo el pelirrojo dando un respingo

-"Si no podemos acceder por las buenas habrá que hacerlo por las malas….-" dijo este lanzando un puñetazo a donde estaba la supuesta "entrada" a donde estaban sugou y kuroi

-"Oe para que pretendes reventarla a puñetazos?-" decia klein sujetándole -" te romperás tu la mano antes de que la barrera ceda -" **(aquí esta activado el nivel 0 de dolor al igual que en capítulo de la serie por lo que lo se hace aquí repercute en cierta medida en tu avatar como si estuvieras en el mundo real.)

Kirito le quito el brazo bruscamente -" ese desgraciado ha vuelto a llevarse a asuna y está vez también también tiene a yui y a leafa…. -" no me importa si me rompo las manos o lo que sea no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados! -"dijo mientras golpeaba una y otra vez

-"Kirito san! -" deja que te ayude por favor! -"dijo una voz por detrás

-"... Recon ..que haces aquí? -"

-"Kuroi ha sobrepasado el límite por ultima vez ….no pienso dejar que ese cabron le haga nada a leafa chan….

-"jmph…. Me alegra ver que sugu tiene a alguien así a su lado -" dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa al chico

(Mientras tanto dentro del área)

-"Oye vosotros no tenéis algo de miedo? -" dijo uno de los soldados que estaban dentro

-"Miedo por que? -"preguntó otro -"esta área esta solo disponible para nosotros y ademas aunque alguien pudiera acceder no hay nadie capaz de derrotar a oberon sama

-"Si que hay alguien -" dijo un tercero -"dicen que la chica que ha raptado oberon sama es la esposa del legendario espadachín negro el único que logró llegar al arbol del mundo y derrotarle…. -",

-"Tks pues es un maldito con suerte… Mira que tener a semejante chica como esposa… espero que oberon sama la comparta después de terminar con ella… Tiene un cuerpo de infarto… -"

-" Yo prefiero a la otra sylph rubia…. Con los "atributos" que tiene seguro que hace maravillas…. y necesito descargar la tensión de alguna forma…. -"

De repente todos se callaron al oír unos golpes que resonaron por todo el área

-"Que narices? -"

-"Quien puede tener tanta fuerza como para hacer eso a la barrera? -"

En otra sala se podía ver a las dos chicas colgadas de las manos por cadenas sin la parte de arriba y medio desnudas. Yui estaba detrás encerrada en una especie de jaula eléctrica la cual le impedia moverse.

-"Bien basta de preliminares…. Que tal si pasamos al plato principal? -" dijo kuroi agachándose donde leafa

-"Estoy de acuerdo -", dijo sugou haciendo lo mismo

-"No… no te atrevas no me toques -"decían ambas moviéndose intentando evitar que se acercasen

-" no te preocupes leafa chan…. -" dijo el chico agarrandola las piernas para que dejara de moverse -" al principio duele un poco pero luego lo disfrutarás mucho -"

Para "desgracia" uno de los soldados entró deteniendo la escena

-" Oberon sama kuroi sama…-",

-"Que ocurre? Creía haberos dicho que NO nos molestarais -"dijo el rubio soltando a asuna

-"lo...lo siento pero es que…. -"empezó a decir cuando se empezó a oír los golpes

-"¡!... Que es ese sonido? -"preguntó kuroi

-"Ha empezado hace poco creemeos que puede ser alguien que está intentando entrar desde el otro lado…. Oberon sama….. cree que EL nos ha podido encontrar? -"

-"Jajaja vaya con el espadachín negro cada vez me sorprende mas…. Es igual ignorarlo por muy fuerte que sea es imposible romper la barrera sin la contraseña -" dijo riendo kuroi

Un poco después los golpes pararon

-"Veis lo que os dije? -" hay que ser muy tonto para intentar entrar a una zona restringida por la fuerza -"

Asuna y leafa miraban hacia la salida calladas -"papá -" dijo yui mirando también

(De vuelta con kirito y los demás)

Una grieta se abría delante de todos. Kirito estaba enfrente jadeando con los puños apretados magullados y con algo de sangre.

-"Esperad aquí…. -"dijo avanzando hacia el agujero -"vamos recon -"

-"Hai -"

-"Kirito….. -"dijo liz ….. -"Dale una paliza de mi parte! -"dijo sonriendo mientras agitaba la mano

Este levantó una mano y le levantó el pulgar a modo de respuesta.

-"Espero que por lo menos me sigas el ritmo -" dijo al chico a su lado

-"No te preocupes… -"dijo este comenzando a recitar un conjuro

-"...Magia demoníaca… -" dijo el moreno

Imaginaos la transformación de kirito en en el demonio de ojos ozules (The gleem eyes). Os podréis hacer una idea de la transformación de recon.

Cuando el hechizo término se pudo ver que el chico había desaparecido y en su lugar había un lobo gigante de pelo verde con ojos dorados y garras que parecían cristales afiliados. De su boca caían a veces espumarajos que derretían lo que tocaban donde caían…

-" Así que Fenrin… muy bien vamos a divertirnos…. -" dijo kirito con los ojos amarillos (como los que tenía en SAO cuando lucho contra kayaba) mientras empuñaba las dos espadas que tenía.

Iba a hacer todo de golpe pero voy a cortar aquí y en el siguiente haré toda la pelea.

Nos vemos! :-) 


	2. El demonio y el fenrin

Graaaaaa parón entre este capitulo y el anterior lo se pero además de que se me perdió un par de veces no había muchas ganas…. Así que ahora que si tengo vamos a ponernos bestias (nunca mejor dicho XD).

 _ **Os lo advertimos….**_

 _Oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo_

Boku no naka ni dare ka iru no  
Kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de  
Kimi ga warau nani mo miezu ni

Mientras ambos chicos corrían por los pasillos recom lanzó un aullido que hizo temblar las paredes y se escuchó por todo el área

-"Que….que…. Ha sido eso? Se supone que las bestias no pueden entrar aquí tampoco…. -" dijo uno de los soldados alertado mirando para todos lados

 _Kowareta boku nante sa iki wo tomete  
Hodokenai mou hodokenai yo shinjitsu sa e freeze ….._

 _Kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai  
Anata wo mitsukete_

De repente uno de los soldados recibió un tajo en el cuerpo destrozándole la armadura y acabando con él…

Y otro…. Y otro…. Y otro… Todos miraban para intentar ver quien les atacaba … Hasta que uno de ellos gritando con verdadero miedo y desesperación: -"KURO NO KENSHI! ….. -"grito casi sin terminar la frase mientras era eliminado y el chico se lanzaba a lo ellos...

 _Yureta yuganda sekai ni tatta boku wa  
Sukitootte mienakunatte  
Mitsukenai de boku no koto wo  
Mitsumenaide  
Dare ka ga kaita sekai no naka de  
Anata wo kizutsuketaku wa nai yo  
Oboete te boku no koto wo_

Todos veían con horror como el famoso héroe legendario de SAO acababa con ellos uno por uno… Hasta que uno de ellos logro hablar….:

-"Vamos por muy bueno que sea no deja de ser alguien humano como nosotros además le superamos en número si atacamos todos a la vez no podrá defenderse….

-"Yo que vosotros no me preocuparía por mi …..sino por él ….-" dijo kirito sonriendo

-"Él? -"preguntaron todos …

Como respondiendo a su pregunta un lobo gigante cayó en medio del campo de batalla y empezó a devorar a todos los soldados que no podían hacer nada mas que gritar mientras eran aniquilados …. _  
_

 _Mugen ni hirogaru kodoku ga karamaru  
Mujaki ni waratta kioku ga sasatta  
Ugokenai hodokenai ugokenai hodokenai ugokenai ugokenai yo  
Unravel ghoul!_

-"Como cojones ha invocado este desgraciado a Fenrin? Es que habilidades de doma? -"gritaba uno esquivando como podía las embestidas del animal

-"Imposible … Los únicos domadores de todo ALO son los caith selds…. Pero ni siquiera ellos pueden domar a un boss …

-"Por que no es un boss …. -"dijo uno de ellos temblando mientras levantaba la mano y apuntaba por encima de la cabeza …. -"tiene un nombre y un cursor verde ….

-"Es un jugador? Hay gente capaz de transformarse en estas cosas? -"

-"Re ….com?... Quien cojones es este tipo? -"

La cara de las chicas y de kuroi cambio radicalmente

-"No…. No… No…. Jajajajaja -" decía kuroi mientras se reía -"esto si que no me lo esperaba… Cuando decía que eras el perro faldero de leafa no me imaginaba que te lo fueras a tomar tan a pecho jajajaja…..

-"Tu sabes quien es? -"pregunto sugou

-"Solo es un payaso que se cree el héroe como kirito …. Aunque debo admitir que así es mas favorecido y todo jajajaja -" decía sin parar de reír …

 _Kawatta shimatta kaerarenakatta  
Futatsu ga karamaru futari ga horobiru  
Kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai  
Anata wo kegasenaiyo_

-"Da….da igual la forma que tenga si es un jugador podemos derrotarle no es es tan… -" dijo el mismo de la otra vez antes de que fuera devorado por el animal ….

 _Yureta yuganda sekai ni tatta boku wa  
Sukitootte mienakutte  
Mitsukenai de boku no koto wo  
Mitsumenaide  
Dare ka ga shikunda kodokuna wana ni  
Mirai ga hodoketeshimau mae ni  
Omoidashite boku no koto wo_

Daba igual los hechizos que usaran el animal se volvía a levantar con mas fuerza incluso daba igual cuantos fueran a por el espadachín negro todos terminaban eliminados ….. Solo les quedaba esperar su turno ….

 _Azayakana Mama  
Wasurenaide wasurenaide wasurenaide wasurenaide  
Kawatteshimatta ni koto ni paralyze  
Kaerarenai koto darake paradise  
Oboetete boku no koto wo_

Oshiete oshiete  
Boku no naka ni dare ka iru no?

Cuando la ultima llama se apago bajo la pata del lobo las miradas de ambas se dirigieron hacia los dos que quedaban ….

-"Asuna…. Es mejor que le tapes los ojos a yui …. Hay cosas que una niña no debería ver …..

-"Vaya aparte de héroe eres padre del año ….-" dijo burlándose sugou -"esta vez no te sera tan fácil ganarme…. He activado el control automático del sistema así que es imposible que puedas vencer al propio juego ….-"

-"Sigues igual que antes …. Un cobarde sin talento sentado en un trono robado ….

Sin embargo esta vez has cruzado la linea …. NO TE CONSIENTO QUE HAGAS SUFRIR A MI MUJER NI A MI HIJA! -" grito mientras se lanzaba a por él y le daba un tajo en X con ambas espadas en el cuerpo …

-"Gggaaa …..-" grito este al sentir el dolor de la estocada _**(recordemos que esta activado el nivel 0 del dolor así que tanto unos como otros sienten lo mismo)**_

Aunque tuviera activado el control automático del sistema sugou apenas podía reaccionar dada la velocidad con que atacaba en otro solo podía recibir mas y mas heridas ….

-"Oye héroe kun no me gusta que me ignoren … -" dijo kuroi sacando su espada

-"Tranquilo tu tampoco te vas a aburrir …-" dijo el de negro

Casi al mismo tiempo este estaba deteniendo con las manos las fauces del animal que se le había tirado encima …

-"Maldito chucho ….-" te crees que soy tu comida o que? -"dijo mientras hacia fuerza para no ceder …. Sin embargo no pudo aguantar el empuje y aunque logro evitar la dentellada mortal el mordisco le alcanzo en la mitad del cuerpo ….

-"GAAAAAAA! -" gritaba de dolor mientras se agarraba el brazo derecho del que no paraba de salir sangre …. -"maldito capullo! -"

Tras escupir el brazo que le había arrancado el animal continuó avanzando con sangre cayendole de los colmillos como un depredador antes de abalanzarse sobre su presa

-"Condenado chucho …. No te lo creas tanto! -" dijo mientras se lanzaba contra su cara con la espada al frente … Pero este lo detuvo con la mandíbula y partió en pedazos haciendo que desapareciera … Acto seguido le dio un zarpazo que le salto un ojo derribándolo y cayendo al suelo con un golpe seco….

Aunque el chico intento levantarse el otro le sujeto con las garras impidiéndole moverse….

Kirito por su parte también tenia acorralado a sugou contra el suelo

-"De….detente…. -"decía este rogando mientras el chico levantaba la espada para dar el golpe de gracia ….

Pero justo cuando este iba a realizarlo …

-"Ya basta! -" se oyó una voz por detrás …. -"Papa …. No lo hagas …..por favor … -" decía yui llorando

Este incrustando las espadas a escasos centímetros de la cabeza del tipo dijo sin siquiera mirarle…. -"Has tenido suerte…. -" dijo mientras avanzaba hacia las chicas y recom aun transformado hacia lo mismo…..

 _ **Y ya esta…. Igual he sido un poco burro pero me apetecía pasarme un poco y ponerme un poco gore jajajaja XD.**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo…. Final**_

 _ **JA NE! :-D**_

 _ **REVIEW?**_


	3. Demonios protectores

Hola hola hola gente! Aquí traigo el último capitulo de este fic. Este sera algo mas romántico ya que el anterior fue algo gore y salvaje XD. Así que nada… A disfrutar :-)

 _ **PD:Podéis poneros el OST de la serie "A tender feeling" pega bastante con la escena ;-)**_

 _ **Itsumo mamorimasu**_

La espada silbo en el aire y corto las cadenas como si fueran mantequilla…

-"Papá! -" dijo yui corriendo a abrazarle

-"Tranquila ya esta…. -" dijo el chico acariciandola el pelo

-"Tenia mucho miedo…. Estaba asustada de como te estabas portando…. -" gemía la niña agarrando la chaqueta del chico

-"No te preocupes yui eso solo ha sido lo que es capaz de hacer tu papa por nosotras…. Somos una familia no? -" dijo asuna por detrás mientras sonreía y abrazaba a los dos

-"Hai -" dijo yui sonriendo entre lágrimas

Atrás de la feliz pareja leafa sonreía viéndolo ….

-"Eh….. Chicos… Siento interrumpiros pero podéis echarme una mano? -"

Como haciendo caso a sus palabras las cadenas se hicieron pedazos encontrandose la chica con un par de ojos verdes brillantes…

-"Aaa….-" grito sobresaltada al principio

-"Kirito kun ...entonces dices que este es…. -" dijo asuna tomando palabra en la situación

-"Si… Yo solo no habría podido contra todos los soldados y contra ellos dos y el se ofrecio a acompañarme…

-"Suge….. -" dijo yui mirando al animal desde todos los lados

-"Pero no sabia que los sylph podían transformarse … -" dijo asuna

-"Es que no podemos… -" dijo leafa

-"Pero los spriggan si … -" dijo Kirito

-"Quieres decir que tiene habilidades de tu raza kirito kun? -" pregunto asuna sorprendida

-"A mi me sorprendió igual -" dijo el chico

De repente unas rocas se desprendieron del techo y cayeron encima de la chica rubia…

-"Leafa! -"grito kirito incapaz de llegar hasta ella a tiempo

Cuando la chica cerró los ojos preparada para ser aplastada solo oyó el ruido de los escombros caer pero nada más…

Y cuando levanto la mirada vio un par de zarpas encima de ella

-"Shi …. nichi? -" dijo esta sin hacerse una idea de lo que estaba pasando

El otro acercó el hocico como buscando heridas o algo…

-"Tonto…. -" dijo esta sonriendo mientras le tocaba el hocico con la mano… -"no vas a dejarme nunca en paz verdad?…. -"

-"Oye tortolitos hacerme el favor de matarme pero no me dejéis viendo este romance zoofilico… -" dijo kuroi girando la cabeza

-"Ahora que lo pienso Asuna….. Estos dos depravados querian aprovecharse de nosotras no? Pues vamos a darles lo que quieren…. -"dijo mientras miraba a kuroi con una mirada que hizo que tanto Kirito como recon les recorriera un escalofrío….

-"Me has leído la mente leafa….. -" dijo la chica con la misma mirada

-"Mamá? -" dijo yui -" Que vais a hacer?...

-"Nada yui solo esperad un momento aquí queréis…..? -"

 _ **{LAS SIGUIENTES LINEAS HAN SIDO CENSURADAS POR CONTENER UN NIVEL DE VIOLENCIA NO APTA PARA ESTE RANGO DE FIC…...NI PARA NINGUNO….}**_

Tras el "desfogue" de las chicas ambos/as decidieron salir de allí

-"Papá me puedes llevar a hombros? -"dijo yui alzando las manos

-"Bueno no puedo decirte que no hoy no? -" dijo el otro agachándose para que la otra se subiera

Mientras los tres hablaban y reían mientras salían de la sala la otra chica los observaba de lejos….

-"Ciertamente parecen una familia de verdad….. -" dijo leafa -"are?... Menuda idiota estoy hecha ahora me pongo a llorar…. -" dijo mientras se limpiaba los ojos

-"Seguro que tu también encontrarais a alguien así algún día …-" dijo una voz por detrás

-"¡!... Desde cuando puedes hablar? -" dijo la chica sorprendida

-"Supongo que se me estará acabando la transformación…. De todas formas no te preocupes por esas cosas… Estoy seguro que tarde o temprano tu estarás como ellos…-"

-"... Gracias por animarme….pero creo que después de esto voy a cortar con el tema de novios y citas….. -" dijo la chica divertida -"por cierto…. Esta noche vamos a salir todos a dar una vuelta….te apetece venir?

-"Contigo? -"dijo el chico sorprendido

-"Algún problema? -" dijo esta haciendo mohines

-"No no….es que me ha sorprendido que me invitaras…. -"

-"Bueno supongo que te tendré que agradecer lo que has hecho no?... -"

Justo en ese momento hubo una explosión y cuando el humo se disipo el chico volvió a su forma normal….. Pero con la ropa desactivada….

Al salir ambos estaban algo rojos y sin mirarse

-"Ya era hora….que hacías ahí dentro los dos? -" dijo liz

-"Na...nada…. -" dijo leafa

-"Juuuum….esa cara me da a pensar otra cosa…. -"siguio insistiendo la chica

-"No ha pasado nada vale?!... Nada de nada….. -" dijo esta saliendo a volar…

-"Por cierto recon que tienes en la cara? -" dijo kirito señalando una marca roja parecida a una mano que el chico tenia en toda la cara…..

-"Nada…..pero ahora se que cada vez que me transforme tengo que dejar activada la opción de ropa automática…. -"

En el cielo nocturno iluminada por la luna leafa volaba rápidamente…

-"pervertido…..es un maldito pervertido….. Como se atreve a hacer eso delante de mi?...

Aunque tenía que reconocer que el chico engañaba…. No era tan escuchimizado como creía es mas era bastante atlético… Pero en QUE estaba pensando?! Pensó la chica meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro…..

Como se atrevía a transformarse de nuevo delante suya…..y desnudo….. Eso era trampa…..no valía…..

La cara se le volvió a poner como un tomate al recordar la escena….

-"Shinichi…..esta me la pagas….. -" dijo haciendo un puchero...

 _ **Vale esta ultima escena ha sido de ultima hora….. Pero me apetecía poner algo así jajaja**_

 _ **Bueno fic terminado. Espero que os haya gustado :-)**_

 _ **JA NE!**_

 _ **REVIEW? :-D**_


End file.
